1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to magnetic memory devices including magnetic tunnel junctions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As high-speed and/or low power consumption electronic devices have been demanded, high-speed and/or low-voltage semiconductor memory devices used therein have also been demanded. Magnetic memory devices have been developed as semiconductor memory devices capable of satisfying these demands. The magnetic memory devices may emerge as next-generation semiconductor memory devices because of their high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics.
Generally, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers. A resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction may be changed depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction may have a relatively high resistance value. When the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction may have a relatively low resistance value. The magnetic memory device may read/write data using a difference between the resistance values of the magnetic tunnel junction. Highly integrated and/or low-power magnetic memory devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, various researches are being conducted to satisfy these demands.